im so sorry
by GigiFujoo
Summary: tao capek...kris menyesal dan apa hubungannya dengan luhan dan sehun? FAILED SUMMARY!hehehehe mumpung aku gk bisa bikin summary soalnya...FF ini berdasarkan pemikiranku sendiri...mind to RCL? one shoot, Kristao/Taoris , slight! Kris*** don't like YAOI?DON'T READ IT!


Title: im so sorry…

Cast: Kristao/Taoris, and sehun slight!Kris***

OC: other exo member

Genre: oneshoot,sad,hurt/comfort,yaoi

Summary: just check it out ^^

Author notes:annyeonghaseyo ^^ choneun Gigifujoo imnida *bow* author baru di ffn dan ini FF perdana ku lohhh…..semoga kalian suka ya…..please RCL ok ;) comment kalian sangat membantuku untuk membuat FF lain …ini pemikiran otak ku sendiri loh

.

.

.

.

.

_Huh…_

_Hidup memang tidak bisa ditebak….kita tidak akan tahu apa nasib kita walaupun sudah meramal dimanapun…_

_Takdir…_

_Bisa berubah kapanpun…bisa sesuai harapan kita…bisa juga tidak…_

_Dan…_

_Itu terjadi padaku…saat ini_

_Takdirku berubah…tidak sesuai harapan ku…aku tidak bisa menyalahi youngmin sajangnim dan sooman sajangnim…tidak bisa.._

_Aku…tidak kuat lagi…aku sudah tidak percaya dengan perkataan dan janjimu itu…kata-kata saranghae…wo ai ni…love you…itu hanya kebohongan belaka…kau berkata seperti itu karena kasihan padaku kan?_

_Sakit…..hatiku sakit…lelah…aku sudah lelah akan hal ini_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

Huh…

taman ini…apa dia ingat?kurasa tidak…buktinya…dia lupa akan hari ini…padahal dia berjanji…sudah berjanji akan datang hari ini…ia berkata akan merayakan hari special kita ini bersama…tapi apa?aku tau aku ini terlalu bodoh…karena sudah termakan dengan janji janji bodohnya itu…haha…bodohnya aku…

-Flashback-

"baby panda…bsk kita rayain anniversary di taman itu ne…gege janji akan datang…berdandanlah dengan manis chagi…"

/blush/

"n-ne gege^^" "aigooo….nae baby pipinya merah hehehe"

-Flashback end-

Hahaha…janji akan datang?mana buktinya…di hari special ini…kau malah menghancurkanku ge…kau jahat ge…KALIAN adalah gege terjahat bagiku dan…sehun

Mungkin nasibku masih beruntung…aku sudah terbiasa akan hal ini…aku bisa menyembunyikan kesedihanku dengan baik tapi tidak dengannya ge…tidak dengan sehun!itulah mengapa exo tidak comeback-comeback…mungkin fans tidak tahu…mereka berfikir bahwa comeback kita diundur karena beberapa member cedera…tapi tidak!kenyataanya adalah…

Sehun…ia tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya…ia sudah bersembunyi di kamarnya semenjak 2 minggu yang lalu…ia tidak mau makan dan minum…ia tidak melakukan apapun ia hanya…menangis samapi matanya bengkak...

mengapa aku tahu?karena setiap malam…saat kalian tidur berdua…sehun akan sekamar denganku…berbagi kesedihan kami…sementara kami bersedih-sedih ria kalian malah berlovey-dovey ria…apakah kalian tidak merasakan perasaan ku—ani kami ya..perasaan kami ge?aku dan sehun sudah capek akan hal ini…kami capek…

…

Sehun P.O.V

-'maafkan aku sehun…sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu aku dan kris sudah berpacaran jeongmal mianhae…dan ah!jangan salahkan aku kenapa aku dan kris bisa jadi saling jatuh cinta…salahkan youngmin dan sooman sajangnim yang terus menyuruh kami untuk melakukan fanservice sampai kami akhirnya bisa saling jatuh cinta!nenene?mianhae sehun'-

Huh…semudah itukah ge?semudah itukah untuk mengatak hal-hal seperti itu?aku tau aku dan kris ge memang mempunyai banyak perbedaan…aku tahu dia seperti manusai yang hampir sempurna

Aku tahu itu!

Dan apa?salahkan youngmin dan sooman sajangnim?kenapa harus mereka yang disalahin?aku dan kai juga disuruh melakukakn fanservice tapi hasilnya…kami tidak saling jatuh cinta…karena aku cinta denganmu ge…apakah itu berarti selam kita pacaran…yang merasakan cinta murni hanya aku?huh…bodohnya aku…

Apa kau tau ge?apa kau menyadarinya?

Kurasa tidak…walaupun aku mengurung diriku seperti ini dan menadi pendiam kau tidak akan menyadarinya yakan?...aku tahu itu ge…

Yang tahu perasanku hanya 2…tao hyung dan tuhan

Dan…apa kalian tidak menyadari perubahan tao hyung?ia yang selama ini ceria dan suka melakukan aegyo nya itu sekarang berubah ge…ia menjadi pendiam…mata pandanya itu semakin terlihat jelas…walupun ia pintar menyembukan perasaanya…tapi terlihat jelas dari matanya bahwa ia menderita…sama sepertiku ge…

Aku lelah ge…lelah menghadapi ini

Sehun P.O.V end

…

"hey…di mana tao?dan dimana sehun?dari tadi aku tidak melihat mereka?" "sehun sedang pergi ke sm building bersama kai tapi kalau tao?mana ku tahu jongdae-ah"

Jongdae/chen yang melihat orang yang menjawab pertanyaannya itu yang tidak lain adalah luhan yang sedang bermesraan denga kris di ruang tv pun kesal dengan mereka…karena tidak tahan dengan apa yang dilihatnya ia pun pergiu ke kamarnya dan xiuminnya tercinta…ia berfikir bahwa mending ia tudir daripada melihat pasangan bodoh itu yang membuat maknae line kesayangan exo berubah sikap…

Beberpa menit chen pegi kekamarnya…terlihat 2 namja yang memasuki dorm tersebut dan langsung saja salah satu namja tersebut terlihat menahan tangis melihat namja-ah!bukan mantan namjachingunya out bersama leader exo tersebut sedang berlovey-dovey ria…karena tidak kuat melihatnya….ia berlari ke kamarnya…menghiraukan tatapan kaget member exo…melihat kejadian tersebut…

"ya!kris luhan,kami tahu kalian sudah berpacaran saat ini…tapi bisakah kalian menghargai perasaan tao dan sehun?" "tidak suho"

BRAAKKK

"aishh kalian ini…akan kuhajar kalian" "sudahlah yeollie sabar…pertengakaran bukan hal yang tepat saat ini" "tapi aku sudah tidak tahan baekkie…mereka terlalu bodoh dan tidak berperasaan"

BRAAKKK

"ya!chanyeol!terserah kami ingin melakuakn apapun!lagipula dari awal kami memang tidak peduli dengan tao dan sehun!"

"MWO?jadi kalian memang tidak peduli dengan ku dan sehun?begitukah ge?arraseo….lebih baik aku pergi dari dorm ini"

BRAAKK

"itu…tadi tao kan?"Tanya luhan "ia mendengar apa yang kukatakan?" "tao hyung mendengarnya lulu ge"

"sehun-ah?"

"ia mendengarnya…aku juga mendengarnya…terima kasih akan kejujuranmu ge…lebih baik aku juga pergi dari sini...selamat tinggal semua"

BRAKK

"apa ini?sehun dan tao pergi hanya karena omongan mu lu?dasar kau!"

PLAKKK

Xiumin menampar keras luhan…kris yang kesal melihat namjachingu barunya itu ditampar seperti itu Ia memukul balik xiumin dengan keras…danterjadilah perkelahian antara xiumin dengan kris sampai…

KRINGG KRINGG KRINGG KRINGG

Suara telpon dorm tersebut bordering dengan keras sampai menghentikan perkelahian kris dan xiumin…suho pun menjawab telpon tersebut

"_yeoboseyo?apakah ini suho?"_

"_ya ini saya sendiri..ini siapa ya?"_

"_saya suster kim rae ni dari seoul international hospital…saya hanya ingin mengabarkan bahwa saudara huang zitao mengalami kecelakaan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit ini…dimohon pihak keluarga segera datang kesini untuk mengisi beberapa surat"_

"ada apa chagi?" "xingie…tao-tao" "tao kenapa hyung?" "tao..baekkie..tao-tao mengalami kecelakaan" "MWO?" "ya…ia dilarikan ke seoul international hospital…kita harus kesana sekarang…kai-ah tolong hubungi manager untuk segera menyusul dank au luhan!hubungi dan kabari sehun tentang ini" "ne!"

Mereka pun segera melakukan tugas dari suhokecuali dua orang…mereka adalah kris dan luhan…sambil menangis luahan pun menelpon sehun…sementara kris terus bergumam nama tao…

Ia dan luhan merasa bersalah…

Mereka pun menyadari apa yang telah mereka perbuat…mereka menyesalinya..sangat menyesalinya

_SKIP_

Sesampai mereka di rumah sakit mereka langsung menuju ke depan ruang UGD dan mendapati sehun yang sedang duduk di depan ruang tersebut…

Mereka pun menghampiri sehun…sehun yang menyadari akan kedatangan mereka langsung hendak memukul luhan…tetapi dicegat oleh kai "sudahlah hun…ini sudah terjadi jangan menyakiti lulu mu ini…ia sudah menyesalinya hun…kris dan luhan sudah putus"

Mereka menunggu operasi tao selesai…

2 jam kemudian

Keluar seorang namja memakai pakaian dokter dan ia pun berkata

"_keluarga huang zitao?"_

"_ya kami keluarganya"_

"_mmm….mohon maaf kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya…benturan di kepalanya itu membuat ia banyak kehilangan darah dan juga karena ia sedang tertekan,tekanan darahnya pun menjadi turun…kami memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya tpi kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik…jika kalian ingin melihatnya silahkan pergi ke kamar 200…ia akan dimakamkan setelah kalian melihatnya"_

Setelah dokter berkata seperti itu…member exo+manajer diam seribu bahasa…mereka masih tidak mempercayainya…panda…kungfu panda mereka sudah tidak ada?

Mereka pun langsung menuju kamar 200 tempat dimana panda manis mereka sedang tertidur damai untuk selama-lamanya…

Sesampai mereka sampai dikamar tersebut tidaka ada yang tidak menangis luhan samapi jatuh ke lantai sambil bergumam maaf…ia merasa bersalah sangat bersalah…

Kris mendekati tubuh kaku tao…

'walaupun kau tertidur seperti ini…kau sangat cantik tao…wajahmu sangat damai…apa kau tidak mempunyai beban sama sekali walaupun gege dan luhan sudah memberikan mu beban seperti ini?'

Saat ia mendekati tao ia pun duduk disebelah kasur yang digunakan tao…tidak terasa setetes air mata pun lolos dari mata kris…ia menangis…"maafkan gege tao…jeballl…bukalah matamu…maafkan gege…hikss..hikss..gege tau gege salah selama ini…maafkan gege tao-ie bukalah matamu"

-keesokan harinya-

Member exo sudah mengenakan pakaina serba hitam…mereka bersiap untuk menghadiri pemakaman tao…fans-fans yang mendengar hal itupun langsung kaget dan menangis…mereka tidak rela bahwa exo akan kehilanga sang kungfu panda…keluarga tao sangat marah kepada luhan dan kris..

Saat acara pemakaman selesai mereka langsung menuju ke van kecuali kris…ia masih berada di makam tao…ia duduk di dekat batu nisan tao..dan menangis

"tao-ie hikss…hikss…gege minta maaf…jebal kembalilah…gege tau itu mustahil..tapi.."

Kris mencurahkan isi hatinya disitu…setelah merasa cukup ia pun pamit dan berkata "selamat tinggal baby panda…kuharap kau menungguku disana" kris pun berjalan ke vannya dan tanpa disadari disitu terlihat seorang namja berbaju angel ya…itu adalh tao ia mendengar apa saja yang dibicarakan kris dan berkata seperti ini sebelum ia terbang ek langiit yang terlihat begitu tentram "aku akan selalu menunggumu dan aku menerima permintaan maafmu dan luhan ge"

_SKIP_

Beberapa bulan kemudian…

Sehun dan luhan menjadi sepasang kekasih sementar kris?ia masih menjomblo…ia menjadi lebih bijaksana dan selalu menepati janjinya…ia pu berkomitmen bahwa ia tidak akan membuat seorang yang disayanginya terluka lagi…

_Penyesalan…_

_Satu kata yang selalu ada di hidup semua orang…semua orang pasti akan merasakannya…_

_Seperti itulah perasaan kris dan luhan sekarang.._

_Mereka berjanji tidak akan melakukan perbuatan mereka dulu…_

_TIDAK AKAN PERNAH.._

_-END-_

Aaahhh….selesai juga…sedih gak?hehehehe mian klo misalnya feelnya gak terlau kerasa…mumpung kan aku author baru hehehehehehe

Hope you enjoy it and please give me your RCL

Kamsahamnida for reading my fanfiction *bow*


End file.
